bakuganthemoviefandomcom-20200213-history
BakuganTheMovie Wiki
Welcome to ! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create a new article! About Bakugan: The Movie: Bakugan will be turned into a live-action film in 2011, according to Bakugan.com. The director has been announced as Harald Zwert, famous for directing the 2010 remake of The Karate Kid. It will be produced by Stuber Pictures and Spin Master Ltd. Universal previously described the film as an "action packed motion picture thriller". [[Behind the Mask|'Behind the Mask']] is the 23d episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on July ] 24th, 2011. The Brawlers agree that Dan should use his link with Mag Mel in order to escape. Meanwhile, Chris and Soon try to escape the Chaos Bakugan with the help of Team Anubias. Dan successfully uses his link to connect with Mag Mel and they battle. Soon, having lost the will to do anything since Sellon's abandonment, is useless in battle until Chris convinces her otherwise and they follow Shun into battle. Dan manages to smash Mag Mel's mask and sees the face of none other than Barodius! Mag Mel reveals that he once was Barodius and Razenoid was once Dharak but their contact with Code Eve caused them to be banished to another realm and encased in new forms as a prison. In the midst of the battle, Dan loses the link and reveals that Mag Mel is Barodius. Marucho manages to trick Dylan into helping him get a message to the outside world and contacts his father and Kato to help get them out. Dan Kuso is the number one ranked battler in Interspace, and the Brawlers have an avid fan base. But dark forces are at work and Dan and Drago are haunted by disturbing dreams and visions. In episode 1 (Bakugan - The Battle Begins) Dan appears coming in the house runing up stairs going in his Bakugan box where he keeps all of his Bakugan's and picking witch on he's gonna take to battle Shuji, the he gets on his bike and go to the park to brawl Shuji, which that he lost at the end of the battle, then he gose home braging on video chat on his computer to Runo , Marucho , Alice , and Julie about his win in the battle... Read more more soon! To help out write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. (We will take this off when we get to 1,000 Pages so continue adding pages!) width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create a new article! ' Bakugan The Bakugan Movie Wiki on Twitter ' Bakugan Battle Brawlers.png|'Bakugan Battle Brawlers', 1st Series|link=Bakugan Battle Brawlers|linktext=Bakugan Battle Brawlers Bakugan_New_Vestroia_Heroes_1024x768.jpg|'Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia', 2nd Series|link=Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia|linktext=Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Bakugan_Gundalian_Invaders_.jpg|'Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders', 3rd Series|link=Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders|linktext=Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders MechtaniumSurge4_logo.png|'Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge', 4th Series|link=Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge|linktext=Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Poll #1: Which Series of Bakugan you like so far? Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Bakugan Battle Brawlers Poll #2: Are you excited about the upcoming dates in Bakugan vs Marvel? Yeah, I think it'll be AWSOME! Nope, no inserted in it I don't know? Category:Browse Category:Browse